Why don't you love me
by puzzlemistress
Summary: Superman can care less about Cora. ( fem Conner) But what if the Superman she knows. Isn't the real Superman. Will Lex finally win. Can the team save him in time. Will Cora forgive Superman.
1. The problem

**Robin pov**

This isn't right. Why doesn't Clark care about Cora. All of my life I've heard Clark wanting kids and now he doesnt give a crap about his own daughter.

_"Megan please set up a mind link with the team please. But not include Cora." _I ask.

_"Link_ _establish." _Megan said.

_"Where's Cora?" _Wally asked

_"In bed sick. She said she didn't feel good." _Arty said.

_"Well she didn't feel that way in her mind. I could feel pain and sadness." _Megan said.

_"Robin what is going on?" _Kaldur asked.

_"Something is wrong with Superman. I mean all he wanted was a child , now that Cora is here he doesn't give a crap. Tell me I'm not crazy." _I explained.

_"You have a point. I mean I've seen the way he acts with kids. Why change with his own daughter?" _Arty wonder.

_"Robin you do not believe it has something to do with Camdus do you." _Kaldur asked.

_"I don't know. Maybe. We should at least check it out."_ I said.

_"What about Cora?" _Wally asked.

_"We shall leave her a note. We leave in 5 mins."_ Kaldur said. We got dressed in our costumes and headed for the Bioship. Wolf followed and gave us a curious look.

"Be a good boy Wolf and look after Cora." Megan said as he nodded and ran off. We loaded the Bio and headed off to Camdus.

**Wolf pov**

I was orded to look after my master while the others went off on a mission. I get to my masters room and could hear her crying. It hurts me to hear he cry. I scratch at the door trying to get her to open the door. When she didn't come to the door I pushed at the door with my nose and it opened. I whimper at the sight I saw my master. She is laying on her side holding something in her hand and was crying. I could see her shaking from where I was. I walk to her and nudge her tummy. She rolled over so her back was to me. I walk around the bed and nudge her again. She looks up at me with her face red along with her eyes. I lick her cheek hopping it would comfront he. She giggled and rubbed my head.

"Hey Wolf. You came to check on me." I nodded and licked her hand. The thing she was holding in her hand was a little doll. A little Superman doll. I snarled at the doll because he was the reason for my master pain.

"Wolf no. I want to have a connect with him. No matter how mean to me he is." She order me. I stopped and nudge the doll. It made my master smile slightly and patted the bed for me to jump on. I hop in the bed and curl closer to her. She gripped my fur tightly. She cried into my fur because if the nightmare she had last night. All I could do is let her hold me and cry. All I wanted to do is make her pain go away. We stayed like that until we both fell asleep.

**Robin pov**

We arrive at Camdus and head through the sewers. We find a computer and get to work. What we found though we didn't except to find.

_"Dudes get over here."_ I called through the mind link

_"What is it."_ Kaldur asked.

_"They're blueprints for another clone." _I explained.

_"You mean another Superman?" _Arty asked.

_"Yeah but its actually Superman. This mean.." _I started but Wally finished for me.

_"That the Superman we have now is the clone.." _Wally started but Megan finished.

_"And Lex has the real one." _Megan said with a gasp at the end.

_"Everyone on the bioship now. Robin can you download these files?"_ Kaldur ordered.

_"Alright ready done Kal lets motor." _I said as we headed to the bio. After we take off and head home we sat in a weird silence.

"What are we going to tell Cora?" Megan asked.

"The truth. She needs to know this. She has a right to know who her father really is. Why he left." Kaldur said deeply and with frown on his face.

"You say like you know what it's like." Arty said.

"Trust me. I know." Kal said looking out the window.

"Ok we tell her when we land." I said. We were in silence for the rest of the way home.


	2. how

Clark's pov

I've been stuck in this hell hole for weeks I think. I've honesly lost count. I don't remember anything that happened. All I remember is landing on the roof of Lexcorp then next thing I know I'm here. The only person that has come to see me is a guard who places food on a tray infront of me. I never eat it though. I don't know what's in it. I heard footsteps walk down the stairs. There was light feet meaning it was Lex or a women. The door is kicked opened and I knew it was Lex. He had a table with him. I couldn't see what was on it though.

"Good. You're awake. I want you awake to see this." Lex teased lightly.

He held a piece of paper to me and it was a girl. She was in a pod of some kind and was wearing a white suit. She looked so dead to the world. I hope that she was ok. I felt bad for her. But something hit me when I looked at her closely. She looked like me when I was in high school.

"Isn't she a doll?" Lex said with a grin on his face. I immediatly grew angry.

"What did you do to her!?" I screamed at him.

"Nothing. Yet. She has escaped my grasp but not for long. She is as stuborn as you. After all, she is your daughter." He explained with a smirk on his face.

My what! I could never have kids of my own. My DNA was never compatiable with human DNA. That's why I love other people's kids. I felt so happy that she was mine, but at the same time I wanted to kill Luthor for using my DNA to make her.

"If you hurt her I swear to God I will kill." I yelled at Luthor as I fought my binds harder. All he could do was laugh.

"So when it comes to the girl you grow a heart. You know I used your DNA mutliple times to make another you. So the you she knows is a horrible excuse for a parent. She hates you. She wishes your were dead." He laughs at me.

"What did you do?" I growled at him.

"I simply programmed the X25 to ingore the girl so she would hate you. It's working perfectly by the way. Soon she will join me and want to kill you." He explained for me.

"Why her? She's just a girl! Leave her alone! Please I'll do anything! Just don't hurt my duaghter!" I begged him. I put my head down to stop from crying.

"Here's the deal. You do everything I say and the girl lives. Don't and she dies. Understand."

"Yes." I said nodding my head.

"Yes what?" He asked mocking me.

I looked up at him and stared at him. _Do it for the girl. _I tell myself.

"Yes sir." I gritted through my teeth.

"Good boy." Luthor said patting my head.

He walked out of the room leaving the picture of her on the ground. I pick it up and look at her. I hold the picture to my chest and cry. I cried, praying that she is ok and that I'm not to late to help her. All I ever wanted was a famliy, now I'm losing her and don't even know her.


	3. the truth

Cora pov

I wake up from my nap to see Wolf laying next to me, staring at the door.

_"Cora, please come to the meeting room please."_ Megan asked me from the mind link. I stretch out a climb out of bed.

"Come on Wolf. Lets go see what the team wants." I told Wolf. He got up and followed me out of the room

We get to the meeting room and see the team in uniform waiting for me. I had a bad feeling about this.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Cora, we have something to tell you about Superman." Kaldur said slowly.

"What happened?" I know he hates me but that doesn't mean I want him dead.

"We know Superman has treated you like crap." Arty said.

"He just doesn't like me. It's that simple." I told them bluntly.

"He was cloned by Luthor. He was programmed to hate you so much you would go with Luthor." Wally said.

I froze at his words. That mean that Lex has him. That means that he might still love me. I was angry and hopeful at the same time. All I want is a family, now I can finally get it.

"Where is he?"

"He is with Luthor. We don't have an exact location though." Kaldur said.

"Does Batman know."

"No. We don't want to raise a problem if there doesn't need to be one." Robin said.

"Alright. New misison, find him, and bring him home." I said as I left to my room.

I was happy that he might have a heart and care about me. I lay down on my bed and look at the doll again. I hold it to my chest and cry. I hope and pray that he's ok and might love me. All I want is to have a family and now I might just get it.


	4. The Mission

Cora pov

It's been a whole month since the news. I've been having dreams about my dad evre since. It's weird waking up in the morning. I think that he is actually there holding me as I slept. Robin tells us there's a emergancy meeting in the confernce room.

"Did you find him?" I asked excitely.

"Yeah. He's in Nevada. We have the coordinates." Robin explained.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go." I said impatienlty running out of the room with Wolf.

"You heard the woman. Lets go." Wally said pushing us out of the door.

"Ok we're going." Megan said laughing.

We load up and get on the ship. After it it seemed like forever we finally arrive in Nevada.

"What's the plan?" Wally asked

"Shut down Luthor. Find the real Superman." Kaldur ordered as we entered at building.

We find a tech lab and takedown the guards and tie up the sciencetists. We looked all around the room and found no Lex, no dad

"_Arr! Where is he." _I asked in pure anger.

_"Splt up. Rendevo in half an hour."_ Kaldur ordered 

_"Right." _We agreed as we split up.

I was running down the hall hearing nothing but the usual beetingof my teams heart and the mice runing on the floor. I stopped when I hear a thumping nosie coming from the south wing. Wolf might of sensed something since he looked up at me.

_"Team I hear something coming from the south wing. Anyone there?" _

_"Not_ me." Wally said.

_"Nope." _Megan called.

_"It is not me." _Kaldur called out.

_"Same." _Robin and Arty said.

_"Well it's not us. Then who.." _I started but then I looked to see the guards we coming.

_"Team I need a distraction now." _I asked bluntly.

The lights shut out and I struck. I went to find Wolf waiting for me at the end of the hall.

_"Thanks. I think I found Superman. Who's ever in the south wing. I"ll meet you there in 5." _

I run as fast as my legs could carry me to the south wing. I see nothing but plain white walls but then found a door. I kick the open and found dad's Superman suit covered in blood. I begin to panick and have Wolf smell it for his scent.

"Ready Wolf. Find." I ordered Wolf. I follow him hopping that he was ok


	5. The bond

Clark's pov

It's been weeks I think since I've found out about Cora. Well I don't know her name but I guess it's the perfect name for her. I still have the picture of her and kept it safe from Luthor sight. He would come everyday and beat me with a kryptonite layered bat. He would beat me until I would bleed. Then tell me to thank he and I would be forced to say:

"Thank you master".

After every beating I would pull out my little girl's picture and just look at her. I would sometimes cry out of guilt. Lex would tell me what he made the clone me do to her. He treats her like she doesn't exist and it makes her feel alone in this new whole. I feel like the worst person ever. I would cry into the picture and hold it close to me. I would sleep with the picture, my hand over her chest. I would kiss the picture before I went to bed and when I woke up. I hear another heat beat coming from outside. Well several heart beats actually. But one was steady like a drum. It was soothing and calm. I thought it could have been Cora's but I didn't want to give my hopes up. But then the heart beat sped up. Like a panick attack speed. I was able to kick the wall with my foot as loud as I could. The heart beat still speed up though. Then I heard a quiet and meekful voice.

"Superman. If you can hear me make that sound again. Please. I want to help you." The voice said so quietly so only I could hear.

I did as I as told and I heard her gasp.

"Daddy. Please be ok. I'm coming to get you hold on. Ok. You may not know who I am but I'm you daughter daddy. I came to save you. Ok. Bang again if you understand." She said weakly.

I had tears streaming down my face. I was going to see my daughter for the first. I did as I as told but repeatly. My heart was racing like Flash's. I wanted to break out of my chain and find her myself. But I had to stay put. It was the only way she would find me. I heard a barking noise coming from outside and the heart became louder and louder.

"Good boy Wolf. Good boy. Is anyone down there." The voice said.

"Hello. Is anyone out there?" I called out.

"Daddy! You're alive!" She cheered.

Her footsteps ran down the stairs at lighting speed. She began to pound on the door until it finally popped open. There she was. My beautiful daughter standing there with a wolf with her. She looks just like me in high school. Her eyes, her hair. Everything. She's a spitting image of me. She looked at me with a smile on her face as tears fell. She ran to me and slide on her knees to me. She slid into my lap and cried in my shoulder.

"Cora. Don't cry. Daddy's here." I soothed her. She looked up and me with a curious look.

"How do you know my name."

"I didn't I just thought it would be the perfect name for you. Are you ok? Did Luthor hurt you?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. You know my name what's yours?"

"Clark, Clark Kent."

"My last name is Kent. I didn't mean to take your last name I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I like the sound of that." He motioned his hand to come closer to him.

She crawl over to him as I tries to sit Indian style so she could sit in my lap. She leap in my lap and began to sob in my neck. She tries and wrap her arms around me all the way, but I'm so big she couldn't make it all the way. I know I can't hold her but I hope she felt a little safer like this. I began to hush her while kissing her forehead.

"It's ok. I got ya. It's over. Please don't cry. You're breaking my heart." I begged her. Her tears almost brought me to tears.

"Daddy I miss you." She sobbed in his chest. That broke my heart.

"Can you get the key on the table over there sweetie?" I asked not being able to take her tears any longer.

"Wolf. Find keys" She ordered her pet. Wolf found the keys and brought them to her. She undid my bindings as fast as she could. When they fell to the ground and gather her in my arms. It felt so good to hold her. She looked so innocent like this.

"I missed you daddy." She sobbed to me again. I tightened my grip on her. Making her as safe a possible.

"I know baby. It's ok. I'm here now. That's all that counts." I said kissing her forehead.

"You hated me. You didn't care about me. You wanted me dead." She sob looking at my knees.

"Look at me." I looked up at him. "I love you. I may not know you but I do love you. All I want to do is protect you and love you. All I want is a family, now I have you. Ok. Never question if I love you. Ok. Place your ear over my heart." I told her.

She place her head over my heart to hear the steady beat of it.

"What do you hear?"

"Your heart." She answer me.

"When I found out your were my daughter my heart skipped a beat. I was so scared that you would never love me. And I was going to be a horrible father. But I can't just give up on you. I'll try to fix what the other me did and make this right. I swear. Ok." I told her with tears falling on her scalp.

She nodded as she stood up. I stood up with her. She took my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"We have to find the others and get out of her." She said as I followed her out of the room.

We find the others in the lab and Robin and Kid Flash were thrilled to see me. We heard a clapping sound behind us and prepared to attack. Low and behold it's Lex himself.


	6. Homefinally

Cora's pov

I was pissed off. I was about 2 seconds from killing Lex myself.

"Well surpise surpise it's king lame-o himself." Wally said.

"Surpise in. Clark you know our deal don't you." He mocked as I heard dad's heart beep quicken.

He held up a remotwe and pushed the button. I felt a surge of electricity flow through me. It was so painful I fell on the floor screaming. Suddenly the pain stopped and I felt dad next to me.

"Lex please don't. She didn't know what would happen. Please leave her alone." Dad screamed at him.

"Sorry Clark. Say good bye to your baby." Lex said smirking.

He was about to push the button when KF came and took it.

"Too slow Lexy." Wally teased in a childish voice.

"Drones get the remote." Lex ordered.

A dozen of his Superman to attack us as we tried to defend ourselves. Daddy said with me to make sure Iwas ok.

"Dad. How is Lex shocking me?" I asked.

"He put something in you to be able to shock you." Dad explained with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy the remote!" I said when I saw the remote fall to the ground.

He flew to grab the remote. When he grabbed the remote, he broke it in half. I felt a pain in my disappeared. I stood up a walked up to dad.

"You alright." Dad asked.

"Yeah. Let's end this." I said running with dad to the drones at full force.

We were taking down drones left and right. I actually felt like I could have a real relationship with him. We get to Lex and tag team it. Left and roght, back and forth we went as we were kicking Lex butt. We get him pinned to a wall and give him on last punch. Then it was over. Robin cuffed him to a pole with his usual smirk on his face.

"You two make an awesome team!" Megan cheered

"Thanks." I said as I lean on dad's arm. He wrapped his arms arouind me and kissed my head. The team awed while a blushed.

"Team lets go home." Kaldur said as we walk to the ship.

"So what's gonna happen to you and the league dad?" I asked.

"I'll have to find the clone and break him first. Then I'll deal with the league." He said unsure. I heard Robin's com link go off and Batman's voice.

"Robin where are you?"

"In Nevada. We found the real Sueprman."

"Tell him that we found his clone." Batman said bluntly.

"I heard you Batman. You just saved me a trip."

"Funny. We need you and the team at the Watchtower. Now." Batman ordered as he go off the com link.

"Guys. We need to get to the Watchtower. Batman need to talk with us." Robin said as he sat down in his chair.

We return to the cave and beam to the watchtower. We get to the Watchtower to find the drone smashed to pieces.

"Want to explain." Batman said to dad.

"Later. I have some catching up to do." Dad said taking my hand and taking me to a room.

He patted the bed for me to sit on while he took the computer chair.

"Cora I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. I know this isn't my fault but I still feel guilty. You deserve a family that will love you. If you want you could move in with me. All I ever wanted was a family. Now if you want I could be in your life like I should have been. It's up to you sweetheart." dad said thoughtfully. I didn't now what to say. I was in pure shock, but I had happy tears rolling down my face. I leaped into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

"Yes!" I shouted as I cried. He held me tightly as he sighed in relief. We stay like that for about 5 minutes the we let each other go.

"When do you want to pack up?"

"As soon as possible. Wait, what about Wolf? I can't just leave him at the cave."

"He can come too. But he sleeps in the living room."

"Deal. Lets go." I said getting off the bed and grabbing his hand. We go back to the mountain and pack up my stuff.

"Come on Wolf, were going home." I said happily as we headed to the zeta tube.


End file.
